


Prince Albert

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen has a surprise for Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen’s bouncing off the walls. The summer is over and finally, finally Jared’s coming home from his two months trip to Europe. At first they had said that Jensen would go with him and they’d have the time of their lives, but then Jensen had gotten this amazing opportunity to do an internship at Morgan & Beaver Inc.. It’s the one law firm you want to have on your résumé when you finish law school. So they decided that Jared would go to Europe with Chad and Jensen would stay at home. 

These have probably been the two longest months in his life. He’s missed his boyfriend fiercely and even though the work had been great and he learned a lot and Mr. Beaver and Mr. Morgan are amazing bosses, all of this couldn’t fill the hole in Jensen’s heart that screamed “Jared”. 

Maybe that’s the reason he did what he did. Yeah, he should totally blame everything on Jared’s absence driving him crazy. This would probably work if he hadn’t done it the second he kissed Jared good-bye at the airport. Still, he blames it on Jared. If Jared had kept his mouth shut, Jensen would never have done it. 

He looks at the clock on the wall. Three more hours before Jared will get to their apartment. Looking around, Jensen tries to find something to occupy his mind with and when he comes up with nothing, he decides on taking a shower. Yeah, Jared will appreciate Jensen being clean when he gets here. 

As soon as he steps out of his clothes, his eyes get drawn to his cock. He still can’t believe that he did this. He still remembers Jared saying ‘A Prince Albert piercing would look so hot on you’ in this husky, fucked-out voice Jensen loves so much. 

He shudders at the memory and wraps his hand around his cock that’s swelling with the thought of what Jared will do when he gets here. His thumb brushes the steel ring that’s pierced through the crown and Jensen hisses at the pleasure shooting through is body. He never thought this would feel so good and he can’t wait for Jared to suck on his cock and play with the piercing. 

The water in the shower is hot and Jensen tries to keep his hands away from his cock. He really wants to wait ‘til Jared gets here. But his cock is rock-hard and leaking and Jensen just needs to touch it. He wraps his fingers around the shaft and starts stroking, brushing his thumb against the ring with each stroke. His orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut and he comes with a hoarse cry, painting the tiles white. 

~~~~

Jared unlocks the door to their apartment, hauling his bags inside and kicking the door closed. It’s silent and Jared wonders where Jensen is. They had decided that it would be okay if Sophia would fetch Chad and Jared from the airport. This way, Jensen wouldn’t have to rush through his day at work to drive to the airport and get him. But Jared at least thought that Jensen would be home. 

He kicks off his shoes and makes his way to their bedroom. He needs a shower and some fresh clothes. He isn’t really prepared for the sight that hits him. 

Jensen’s lying naked on the bed, snoring lightly. His flaccid cock is lying against Jensen’s hip bone and Jared breath hitches in his throat when he realizes that the silver shining at the tip is a ring pierced through the underside of the crown of Jensen’s cock. 

Holy shit! Jensen got a Prince Albert. 

Jared’s cock grows hard in his pants and the fatigue he felt only a second ago fades away to lust and horniness. Carefully not to wake Jensen, he strips out of his clothes and climbs on the bed. When he’s lying between Jensen’s spread legs, he licks his lips before licking Jensen’s cock top to bottom. A low moan escapes Jensen’s lips, when he swirls his tongue around the crown, toying with the metal ring. 

Jensen’s cock has been made for Jared’s mouth. It fits perfectly and Jared loves the way it feels on his tongue. He swirls his tongue around the cockhead, sucking and licking, playing with the small ring until Jensen’s hands settle on the back of Jared’s neck. 

“Jay- holy shit- fuck- yes-”

He grins and hums around the cock in his mouth, rolling Jensen’s balls between his fingers. When he pulls his mouth away, he quickly wraps his hand around the hard shaft, catching the piercing between two fingers, never stopping playing with it. 

Jensen’s a writhing mess beneath him and Jared grins. “Such a naughty boy,” he murmurs against the tanned skin of Jensen’s belly, before scooting up his body and plunging his tongue inside his mouth. “I can’t believe you really did it, Jen,” he whispers when he pulls away. 

There’s a faint blush on Jensen’s cheeks. “Thought you might like it.”

“I love it. It’s so damn hot. Want you to fuck me now. I wanna know how it feels inside me.”

Jensen nods, swiping his tongue over Jared’s bottom lip. “Yeah.”

Jared reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a new bottle of lube. He looks at Jensen with raised eyebrows and his boyfriend shrugs. 

“I was very lonely.”

He chuckles. “Not anymore, Jen.” 

He coats Jensen’s fingers with lube and brings them down behind his balls, feeling them tap lightly against his hole. Two whole months he waited for this, fingering himself while thinking of Jensen’s cock inside of him. The real thing is so much better. 

Jensen’s finger pushes inside, feeling and stroking and Jared throws his head back. “Fuck yes, Jen.”

To give Jensen better access, Jared moves his legs so that he’s straddling Jensen’s hips, their cocks rubbing against each other and the thought of the piercing alone has Jared panting hard. 

A second finger is pushed into him and he arches his back. It feels so good. He’s getting stretched for Jensen’s cock and he can’t wait for his boyfriend to finally push inside him. A third finger pushes inside of him and Jared screams, pushing his hips back onto the fingers. 

“Do it, Jen. Fuck me already.”

“Such a slut for my cock, huh, Jare? You want it bad, don’t ya?”

“Fuck yes!”

When Jensen pulls out his fingers, Jared feels empty and lets out a disappointed moan, but then Jensen’s back, pushing his cockhead against Jared’s entrance. He can feel the metal there. It catches at his rim and he sinks down on Jensen’s cock inch by inch. It feels weird, but so hot. The piercing rubs against his inner walls and Jared knows he won’t last long. 

“C’mon, baby. Ride me,” Jensen urges. 

Fingers wrap around Jared’s cock stroking him in the same rhythm he fucks himself on Jensen’s cock. All Jared feels, however, is the piercing inside of him, causing unknown pleasure to surge through his body. His heart is beating fast and he’s panting. Jensen’s talking to him, but Jared can’t hear him through the haze in his mind. 

He fucks himself down on Jensen’s cock in a frenzy and when he finally comes, pleasure is ripping him apart and his vision blurs. His heart is beating wildly against his ribcage and he’s panting for breath. 

When he finally is able to open his eyes again, Jensen’s smiling softly at him. “Welcome home, baby.”

And what a welcome it is. 


End file.
